FAQ
The following FAQs are taken from Facebook Notes of the official Zen Koi 2 Facebook page. Official Q&A for Zen Koi 2 ;Why is Zen Koi 2 a separate game? :Quality Upgrade: We strive to ensure smooth and flawless game play, but the internet is a tricky thing and to better manage the game data, we had to update our Server for more stability. While these changes make Zen Koi 2 incompatible with the older game data format, a new Server offers the promise of quality upgrade! :A Brand New Sequel: Keeping the core game play similar, we wanted to introduce a new range of Koi patterns for collection, a new realm of game play, new ways to interact with friends, and many more exciting features. We hope you’ll agree, when you get to try it, that Zen Koi 2 isn’t just an update – it is a sequel! ;Will the developers stop updating Zen Koi 1 now? :The Zen Koi (the original) game will get less updates than it has in the past. We still have some sales planned over the next few months to help players get some of the Koi skin patterns they may have missed, as well as more mystery Koi for players to discover. We have no intentions of stopping operations of Zen Koi 1. We hope the game will continue to run for years to come, alongside Zen Koi 2. ;What about my purchases on Zen Koi 1? :Zen Koi 1 will continue to run so your purchases will not be lost. You can continue to breed, collect and ascend your Koi in Zen Koi 1. ;Will you be able to use Zen Koi 2 across devices? :No. We plan to keep the same system as for Zen Koi 1 in this respect: One game per device. Though, with the 'Restore' feature, you can easily transfer your game to a new device. Frequently Asked Questions General Gameplay Questions ;How do I feed my Koi? :Tap on your screen and your Koi will automatically follow in the direction of your movement. Guide it towards prey and your Koi will eat them. ;How do I level my Koi? :To level up your Koi, click on the circular dial level display at the top left corner of the pond. Select ‘My Koi’ and choose your Koi to view the Koi detail screen. Click on '+' button to allocate skills to your Koi. ;How do I breed my Koi? :Feed your Koi above level 4 and a Koi mate will occasionally appear. Tap on the Koi mate and try to follow as close as you can! When the big ring around your Koi becomes full, it will hatch an egg. Try to level up your Koi for faster speed and agility. ;How do I ascend my Koi into a Dragon? :Tap on 'Gem' button on the lower right corner. Eat little fishes in the recipe, and craft gems. Once you have gems swirling around your Koi, tap on '?' and Expand pond' notification on the lower left of the pond. Your Koi will automatically be guided to the symbol to deposit the gems. If you lose your way, tap on '?' and 'Expand pond' again. ;How do I eat the Pufferfish and why do the red ones hurt? :Try to approach it from behind and level up your Koi for greater speed. It is a little tricky, but with a faster Koi and some practice, you can get it. The red Pufferfish will slow down and hurt your Koi, so try to avoid them while you sneak up for a surprise attack! ;How do I catch the blue scarab? :The scarab will tuck itself in when your Koi approaches, so try to catch them from behind unawares. It may be a challenge as they scuttle fast, but with an agile Koi and some accuracy you’ll be able to get them! ;Not enough Koi Slots! :Try to ascend your existing Koi to free up more space for future eggs to hatch. We encourage players to strategically manage their Koi collection with the slots they have, and if necessary use Pearls earned through gameplay to unlock more slots. ;How do I unlock My Pond? :To unlock My Pond, you will need to collect at least 200 Essence. My Pond is your own personal space to decorate and view your current Koi. You can visit your friend’s pond for inspiration! Dragon Points, Orbs, Pearls & Essence ;What are Dragon Points for? :When you ascend a Koi into a Dragon you are awarded a Dragon Point. Dragon points can be used to compete with friends and the rest of the world on the Leaderboards, which you can find in the Settings screen, tap on the Leaderboard button. You can also use your Dragon points to unlock Collector's Koi patterns, which you can find in the Shop / Collector's Koi area. ;What are Awakening Orbs? :Awakening Orbs are used to awaken your Dragons. Earn Awakening Orbs by ascending Koi or by collecting them through daily rewards! ;What are Pearls for? :Pearls are used to unlock Koi slots, clone Koi or to hatch eggs. ;How do I earn them? :1) Ascend Koi into Dragons :2) Complete Koi and Dragon collections :3) Achieve awards :4) Daily Rewards :5) Random pond drops in flowers :6) Video ad rewards ;What are Essences used for? :After awakening your Dragon, you can collect Essence while you form beautiful constellations. Use them to purchase in-game decoration for your personal pond! Game Progress & Purchases ;How do I ‘save’ my game progress? :At the moment, we use Facebook connect and your device game ID to keep track of your game progress. To ensure that your game data is saved, please toggle on the Facebook switch in your Settings screen. Your device ID can be found at the bottom of the Settings screen, please copy and paste this ID somewhere safe. Should you lose your game progress, you can quote us the ID and we will restore it for you. ;How do I restore my lost data after changing my device? :If you have connected to Facebook previously, simply tap the Restore button, and sign into the relevant social accounts. The server will then pull up the progress you have linked before, and you can choose which one to restore. ;Can I play my Zen Koi 2 account on two different devices? :Unfortunately Zen Koi 2 does not have syncing features for multiple devices. When you have the game installed on different devices they are recorded as separate games. To transfer your data from one device to another please follow the above instructions. ;Where do I receive my purchased Koi? :All gifts and purchases are delivered to your Inbox which can be accessed through the Main Menu page. Game Errors ;I can’t find the ‘Gem’ button in the Pond! :A weak internet connection may cause the ‘Gem’ button to disappear. You will see a ‘No-WIFI connection’ symbol in place of the ‘Gem’ button. Please move to an area with stronger connection and keep playing the game - it should return soon! ;I’ve just started the game and no Koi mate came! :If you are playing with your first Koi and after level 4.5 and a mate has not made an appearance (and you had a crash earlier) please quit the game, swipe away its active window on your device and relaunch the game. Make sure that you have good internet connection and level your Koi until 5.5 - you should see a mate! ;I’m having Facebook connection issues! With the new Facebook privacy update, all players may need to re-authorize their app permissions every 90 days. Gifting Friends ;How do I send a Koi gift to my friend? :Go to your Koi detail screen (My Koi > Select Koi) and tap on the ‘Gift’ button below. Search for your friend in the Facebook search field or add them to your friends list in game. ;I can’t send Koi gifts to my friend / I’m not receiving a Koi gifts from my friend. :Sometimes the game may not have registered your Facebook ID, so try switching the Facebook switch OFF then ON again to reset it. Play for a few minutes, then try to delete and re-add your friend to your friend’s list in the game. Have your friend do this too if you are not able to send him/her gifts. ;I need friends to play! :There are a few Zen Koi fan groups on Facebook. They are very friendly players who exchange Koi and gameplay tips with each other. Transferring Game Data Make sure both devices are logged into the same Facebook account, and turn on the Facebook switch in the game for both devices too. On your new device go to your in-game Settings, tap the Restore button, and sign into the relevant social accounts. The server will then pull up the progress you have linked before, and you can choose which one to restore. Please note that: # If there is no other game of higher progress than your current one, it will not show. # Progress played in the last 5 minutes will not be shown as well. # It may take some time for Facebook to sync with the server. Try again after a few hours or the next day. How To Contact Support For players who are unable to transfer their data or have other queries, you can contact support through the game app. Go to Help > Support (top right), or send them a message through Facebook privately. The support team will typically reply in a day, and may take longer over the weekends. Players can also get immediate support from Fan Groups across Facebook. Category:About